Game of Thrones: Families and Celebrations
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: A oneshot inspired by both a fic I saw on another site and the bet I requested from Marina Ka-Fai. My version of this story format, with Bran and Meera's wedding, a look at their families, their happiness and some secrets along the way.


**Game of Thrones: Families and Celebrations**

Hey, another Game of Thrones oneshot, inspired by both the fanfic I mentioned to her and Marina Ka-Fai's own interpretation of a similarly formatted story, I present my own version, with Bran and Meera as the married couple, other pairings will be shown throughout, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Game of Thrones belongs to George R.R. Martin.

* * *

Bran Stark smiled to himself as he and his new wife, Meera danced together. He was still marvelling at the fact he was on his own feet, dancing. Ever since the surgery to repair his legs, he had been in intense physical therapy, so as to recover lost muscle mass. All for this, his wedding, to the woman he loved. Yes she was five years older than him, but that didn't matter much, not to him anyway.

"Bran, this has been the most remarkable day of my life." Meera said with a grin.

Returning said grin he replied. "I know, me too...I couldn't have asked for anything better."

Meera laughed. "Yes, I'll have to get used to being Mrs. Meera Stark now, huh?"

"It's not that bad." Bran remarked with a laughed. "Good thing we finally did get married..."

As he said that, his gaze moved over to where Minisa sat, the three year old girl was wriggling in Grandma Jyana's arms. They both look so happy, Howland too, but Bran still remembered.

"I thought your mum was gonna kill me when we found out you were pregnant."

Meera laughed at that and kissed him, he returned the kiss, once more feeling at peace, the way he always did when he kissed Meera, the woman he loved, his wife.

* * *

Ned and Cat smiled warmly as they sat, watching their son, their fourth child, dancing with his wife. The two of them were happy, their smiles never wavered and remained truly genuine.

"I still can't believe it Ned, our babies are growing up." Cat said softly. "Bran is now married...he's a father too."

Ned nodded. "I know, time passes it seems, you don't notice it...But you cherish every minute of it."

Cat nodded contently at that; watching as the dance finished. Not caring about the people laughing, Minisa wriggled free of Jyana and ran across the dance floor to her parents. Without missing a beat Bran knelt down and lifted her up. She cheered and hugged her father, Meera grinned watching them.

Cat sighed. "Feels like only yesterday it was our wedding."

Ned put his arm around his wife, she rested her head on her shoulder, they both smiled, lost in memories and happiness.

* * *

Robb had to admit, he was surprised. Talisa had laughed when he brought the subject up; told him things didn't actually work out that way. He knew that to be true, but still, it seemed almost as if it was meant to happen that way, to his eyes at least.

' _We all fell in love in age order, I thought we'd get married in the same way...Then I failed to account for Arya's views on marriage, then Minisa's birth.'_ He noted to himself. _'But here we are, Bran and Meera's wedding...before Sansa's, or Arya's...'_

He laughed lightly and pulled Talisa closer; she grinned and turned her head to kiss him.

"We better get out on that dance floor, Mr. Stark." She said teasingly. "Or there won't be any room left, seems everybody is eager to dance tonight."

Robb couldn't help but smirk as he nodded in agreement and together they headed out onto the dance floor.

* * *

Sansa smiled widely as she closed her eyes, letting the sound of the music flow over her. It was a slow dancing song, the kind she and Pod excelled at. It had taken weeks to get Pod enough practice to be an efficient dancer, even then, the slow dance was the only one he really mastered, but Sansa had loved every minute of it.

Opening her eyes she looked up into Pod's and saw him return her smile; although she saw his eyes clearly enough to know what he was really thinking.

"Pod relax; it'll be fine." She told him gently.

Pod bit his lip. "I don't want to screw up and stand on your foot Sansa."

She shook her head. "You won't, trust me."

So, with a soft smile, Pod relaxed and the two of them lost themselves in the music.

* * *

Aside from briefly commenting on the music, they hadn't said much. They didn't need to, words were hardly necessary for them to communicate.

All the same, it was Gendry who finally broke their silence. "Wow, I never imagined so many people to be here."

Arya smiled and shrugged. "Our family has a lot of connections; but that's besides the point, what matters is that Bran and Meera are happy."

"That's true, look at them, not to mention really happy, genuine." He replied softly.

She noted his wistful tone and glared at him. "Don't even think about it, you know I don't want this, in any way, for myself."

"I know Arry, I know...But do you think we'll still…?"

Arya's expression softened and she leaned in, they kissed before she said calmly. "Of course, and soon."

"That's not the only thing we'll have to do soon." Gendry replied.

Arya nodded; that was true, she sighed as she put a hand to her still flat stomach; soon she'd have to inform her parents that they were going to be grandparents again.

* * *

Shireen shifted awkwardly in her seat; feeling out of place amongst the crowd. Weddings always had this effect on her; brought out the bad memories of her own parents failing marriage. Sometimes she wished they'd just get a divorce and save everybody the pain, seeing them in their current was far worse, she felt.

Luckily, as sad as she felt, there was one person who could cheer her up; one person who reminded her that not all relationships were like that of her parents.

"Do you want to dance?" Rickon asked; actually looking nervous and unsure, so different from his usual wild self.

Managing a small smile she nodded. "Sure."

So, linking hands with Rickon she stood up and they made their way out onto the dance floor; as they did so, Shireen felt that feeling of hope again. She was certain that, unlike her parents, her relationship with Rickon would work.

* * *

Jon couldn't help but smirk as Ygritte approached; she looked awkward and out of place in her dress, clearly uncomfortable walking on hi-heels. Ygritte shook her head when she reached him.

"You wipe that smirk off your face, Jon Snow." She snarled.

Laughing Jon pulled her close. "I think I have a remedy for your discomfort."

Before she could remark he kissed her, a kiss she eagerly returned. She decided that her admonishment could wait; she appreciated the need to dress up for such an important event too. All the same, she was going to give Jon hell for convincing her to wear the hi-heels, which coincidentally put her at his height.

* * *

Robin couldn't help but blush when Tommen took his hand as they sat together.

"Honestly Tom..." He whispered. "Mum is sitting right there."

Tommen just smiled and shrugged. "She already knows..."

Robin sighed. "That doesn't mean it's any easier."

While she had been shocked at first, Lysa was slowly coming around to the fact her son was gay. Perhaps it would take longer to get used to him having a boyfriend too, especially when said boyfriend was Cersei Lannister's youngest son.

"Trust me Robin; this'll work out, I promise."

Robin just smiled. "I hope so."

Smiling he decided to just relax and trust in Tommen; his mother would come around, then there shouldn't be any problems, he could always hope.

* * *

Myrcella couldn't help but smile as she danced together with her boyfriend. Seeing her smile made him smile too.

"What's on your mind Cella?" He asked.

Smiling she turned her gaze directly too him. "I just, can't believe it, this is our first time going public with our relationship...and it's at your sister's wedding."

Jojen laughed. "I see what you mean; guess we both subconsciously thought it would be better to have a large audience straight away, spend less time explaining to individuals."

"Yeah, something like that. "Myrcella replied with a grin.

Still lost in the moment they turned as they danced and Jojen locked eyes with Meera who was grinning at him; then his parents. He could see she approved and for him, that was all the approval he needed.

Myrcella meanwhile saw her own parents, they both smiled at her, clearly happy she was dating, even if they hadn't yet met him formally. Again, seeing their approval was truly the only thing she needed.

* * *

End of oneshot, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
